


Fanart: The Wild Hunt

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merlin Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/asya_ana/pseuds/asya_ana">asyaana</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale">Merlin Horror</a> fic, <a href="http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/47845.html">The Wild Hunt</a>.</p><p>Content Warning/s: This illustration is a major spoiler in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wild Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546386) by [aa_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa_fic/pseuds/aa_fic). 



> Arthur is filled with horror when the Wild Hunt appears on Samhain.
> 
> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/68022.html).


End file.
